


Contentious

by msdillydally



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdillydally/pseuds/msdillydally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fools in love, are there any creatures more pathetic?<br/>Fools in love, never knowing when they've lost the game</p><p>- Fools in love / Inara George</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentious

Chase looked into the fishbowl of House's office where House and Wilson were having a heated argument. Had he know his comment about Wilson flirting with the new nurse at the front desk would have led to this, he would have held his tongue. 

He had the latest results of their patients tests in his hands but valued his life too much to go into the line of fire. While he waited he wondered when the two men would stop living in such denial and realize that what they had together was more than friendship, more than just "best buds". Chase had figured it out only two weeks after arriving and thought it about time the youngest department head and the brightest diagnostician did too.

The argument seemed to have died down, Wilson and House stood staring intensely into each others eyes. House all of a sudden sighed and sagged down into his chair, at this all energy seemed to leave Wilson's body and he gave House a sad look. He seemed to want to say something but shook his head instead and left the office.

Chase waited a few more minutes before he went in to tell House the latest patient news.


End file.
